The PAW Patrol Save Superman
by Windrises
Summary: Lex Luthor tries to use one of the members of the PAW Patrol to get rid of Superman.


Notes: PAW Patrol is owned by Nickelodeon, TVOKids, and Spin Master Entertainment and Superman is owned by DC. This story is dedicated to Marlon Brando and Tony Jay.

Chase returned to PAW Patrol's headquarters and said "I've got super big news."

Skye asked "What's going on?"

Chase said "Superman's going to come to the city."

Marshall asked "Does he have a mission to take care of?"

Chase said "Yes. Lex Luthor apparently came to our city."

Marshall replied "I hope he doesn't have any evil plans."

Rocky sighed and said "Lex Luthor pretty much always has an evil plan."

Chase replied "I'm sure that Superman can take care of him, but if he needs help we'll join him."

Meanwhile Lex Luthor was in a laboratory. He had been working on a experiment to use for his next evil plan. Lex smiled and said "I've finally made the ultimate formula that'll get rid of Superman. It's going to be the most dangerous kryptonite that Superman has ever dealt with."

The next day Marshall was practicing climbing a ladder, but he accidentally broke the ladder. Marshall said "I'm so loopy that I've broken over ten ladders this month."

Chase replied "You better go buy a new ladder."

Marshall said "Okay." Marshall started heading towards a nearby store.

Lex Luthor was walking around the same area that Marshall was. Mayor Humdinger accidentally crashed into Lex. The formula that Lex spent days making almost crashed to the ground. He managed to catch it a few seconds before it would of fallen. Lex angrily said "You're a clumsy fool. You almost destroyed my newest sneaky plan."

Mayor Humdinger replied "I'm sorry. I have a sneaky plan too." Mayor Humdinger snuck into an alley and whispered "I'm going to bribe Superman into becoming my city's hero. That way my city will become superior to the PAW Patrol's city." Mayor Humdinger did an evil laugh.

A few minutes later Lex looked around and saw Marshall. Marshall said "Greetings sir. Are you okay? You look a little stressed out about something."

Lex decided to have Marshall play a part in his evil plan. Lex said "I need some help right away."

Marshall replied "I'm always ready to help people both right and left away."

Lex said "I have an important formula that I need you to try out. Will you drink it?"

Marshall said "I'm not supposed to drink random stuff from strangers."

Lex replied "But I'm not a scary person. Um I'm Mr. Herring."

Marshall said "Cool. What's your favorite color?"

Lex replied "Red."

Marshall asked "What does your formula do?"

Lex said "It'll make dogs healthier than they've ever been. You look pretty sick so you should try it out."

Marshall replied "Okay Mr. Herring." Marshall drank the formula. It turned him green. He asked "What's going on?"

Lex said "I turned you into a kryptonite pup. Now I can use you to get rid of Superman."

Marshall replied "Then I'll never visit Superman. That way he won't get hurt." Lex sprayed knock out gas on Marshall. Marshall passed out. Lex grabbed Marshall and ran away.

A few hours later Chase looked nervous while walking around PAW Patrol's headquarters. Skye walked up to him and asked "What's going on?"

Chase said "Marshall accidentally broke all of the ladders we have so I sent him to get another one. He hasn't returned yet. This is my fault. I should of gone with him. He probably got captured."

Skye replied "We'll all look for him together."

Rocky said "We don't have time for that. Superman's going to be at the city in about five minutes. I want to see if Batman's rumors about Superman being a dork are true."

Chase replied "Finding Marshall is more important than greeting Superman."

Rocky sighed and said "Okay."

Chase, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma looked around the city for Marshall. Zuma and Rubble saw a human firefighter. They assumed it was Marshall so they started pulling him around.

Chase said "That's a human, not a dog."

Zuma replied "I'm sorry."

Rubble said "Lets go return him to his firetruck."

Chase said "I'm worried about Marshall. This city isn't that big, but there's plenty of places where he could of gotten captured."

Skye replied "I'm one hundred percent sure that we'll find him. Don't be too concerned."

Lex Luthor walked around with Marshall in his arms. Lex said "After Superman shows up I'll get rid of him."

Marshall replied "I need to escape." Marshall tried to get loose, but Lex kept grabbing him.

Superman flew to the city and said "Greetings citizens. I'm Superman."

Mayor Humdinger ran up to Superman and said "I'm Mayor Humdinger."

Superman asked "Are you the mayor of this city?"

Mayor Humdinger said "No. I'm the mayor of a nearby city. Actually it's going to be your future city."

Superman was confused so he asked "What do you mean?"

Mayor Humdinger said "Being the superhero of the same city since you started crime fighting is overkill. My city should become your new area of superhero stuff."

Lex started walking closer to where Superman was. He said "After I get a few feet closer I can use the pup to get rid of Superman."

Marshall replied "Please release me. Don't make me do such an evil thing."

Lex said "Hi Superman. Doomsday failed to truly end you so I'm going to use my newest evil plan to defeat you." Lex threw Marshall at Superman.

Superman fell to the ground. He said "It seems like Lex filled the pup with kryptonite."

Marshall tried to get off of Superman, but Lex used glue to make Marshall stuck to Superman. Marshall said "You need to release me before Superman gets destroyed."

Lex replied "You're a clueless fool. Getting rid of Superman is one of the top missions of my life." Lex did an evil laugh.

Marshall asked Superman "Can any of your super powers get me off the glue?"

Superman said "The kryptonite hurts me too much to be able to use my super powers."

Chase looked around and said "I found Marshall, but he's green."

Skye replied "Also it seems like Superman's in pain."

Chase said "It seems Marshall got turned into a weird kryptonite thing."

Mayor Humdinger angrily said "I'm so mad at the pesky PAW Patrol. It seems like they figured out that I was going to make Superman the hero of my city so they gave the firedog kryptonite powers to destroy him. It's surprising that the PAW Patrol have turned so cruel." Mayor Humdinger twirled his mustache while saying "I'll use a cruel way of taking care of this."

Chase walked up to Marshall and asked "What's going on?"

Marshall replied "Lex Luthor turned me into a kryptonite pup and glued me to Superman. I feel so guilty for what I'm doing to Superman."

Chase said "We need to get Marshall off of Superman."

Rocky replied "But Lex Luthor uses really good glue."

Chase said "There's no mission too big for the PAW Patrol."

Mayor Humdinger ran up to Marshall while carrying a crowbar. He said "I'll hit you with this, until you come off of my city's future superhero."

The PAW Patrol knocked Mayor Humdinger to the ground and started pulling Marshall off of Superman. After several minutes of pulling they got Marshall away from Superman.

Lex nervously said "Superman somehow got free from the kryptonite pup."

Superman replied "I'm going to take you back to prison."

Lex smiled while saying "I have more kryptonite."

Meanwhile Chase asked "Are you okay Marshall?"

Marshall said "Yes. You saved me from hurting Superman. You're my hero."

Skye asked "How are we supposed to get the kryptonite stuff off of him?"

Marshall said "I think I know how to do that." Marshall jumped into a nearby swimming pool. The pool water got rid of the kryptonite stuff that was on Marshall. Marshall said "I look normal now, but I feel bad that I almost hurt Superman."

Chase replied "It was Lex Luthor's fault."

Marshall said "I also didn't get a chance to buy another ladder."

Chase replied "It's okay. We'll buy a ladder tomorrow."

The PAW Patrol looked around and saw that Lex Luthor was using kryptonite to attack Superman. Marshall said "I need to save him."

Chase replied "I'll join you."

Marshall and Chase ran up to Lex Luthor. Chase punched Lex while Marshall took the kryptonite and threw it into the swimming pool.

Lex said "It's going to be too hard for me to win the fight now." Lex tried to run away, but Superman grabbed him. Superman gave Lex a small punch. Lex passed out.

Marshall said "I'm really sorry about the kryptonite stuff Superman."

Superman replied "You deserve to be thanked. You and your friends saved me from getting destroyed by Lex. The PAW Patrol truly is this city's Justice League."

Mayor Humdinger said "I need you to be my city's superhero Superman."

Superman replied "You're the city's mayor so I think you should be your city's hero." Mayor Humdinger frowned.

The PAW Patrol waved goodbye to Superman. Marshall said "It was an honor to be in a mission with Superman."

Chase replied "Yes."

Rocky said "Superman's a dork." Rocky started putting up signs saying that Batman's better than Superman. The other members of the PAW Patrol rolled their eyes.


End file.
